


Please Don’t Go

by aliensarerealcool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, suicide attempt (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarerealcool/pseuds/aliensarerealcool
Summary: “Sorry,” Nicolas murmured, their memory of what brought them to the hospital a haze. “What happened?”





	Please Don’t Go

     The dull beep of a heart monitor sounded throughout the room, the only other noise to be heard were the footsteps of a person walking around the room. Bright lights illuminated the room, casting a harsh glow on the white walls.  
  
     Nicolas lay in the single bed, thin white sheets covering them up. Slowly opening their eyes to allow them to adjust to the bright lights, Nicolas looked around themself at the room they were in. The walls were bare, save for a metal bin drilled to the wall. To their left stood a man in scrubs standing next to a heart monitor and IV; both things were hooked up to Nicolas.  
  
     They could tell where they were; they had been here before. How did they end up in a hospital, though? Their memory was hazy, not being able to pick up much. They remembered sitting on the cold tiles of the bathroom, tears falling from their eyes. Not much else was coming to mind even as they strained to remember.  
  
  
     A dry cough forced its way from Nicolas’ mouth, alerting the man of their conscious state. He looked over at them, giving a warm welcome and motioning for them to stay laying down when they went to sit up. “Give me a minute and I’ll bring your family in to see you.” With a nod from the blonde, the man left, leaving Nicolas alone in the room.  
  
     Nicolas watched the clock tick while they waited. It took the nameless man more than a minute to get their family. It took him seventeen minutes. The click of the door opening told Nicolas he was back, and the sound of rushed footsteps told them he brought Roxane and Finnigan.  
  
  
     Finnigan was the first one to reach Nicolas, sitting on the edge of the cot with tears in his eyes. Nicolas slowly sat up and Finnigan pulled them into his arms, holding onto his sibling tightly. Finnigan’s body trembled as he cried into Nicolas’ shoulder, his fingers gripping onto the hospital gown they wore.  
  
     As the young boy cried, Nicolas looked up at their mother, her hand coming to rest on Finnigan’s back, rubbing her hand up and down to soothe him. “Promise me you’ll never do that again,” Finnigan begged, his words muffled against the fabric of Nicolas’ gown.  
  
     “Sorry,” Nicolas murmured, their memory of what brought them to the hospital a haze. “What happened?”  
  
     Finnigan pulled back from his sibling, his eyes were red from crying. Roxane sat next to her son on the cot, reaching out and holding Nicolas’ hand in her own.  
  
  
     Brown eyes filled with sorrow gazed into addled green eyes, “I found you on the floor of the bathroom. You had a bottle of pills in your hand.” Finnigan choked out, his lower lip quivering.  
  
     Memories of the night before swam around in the blonde’s head; yes, they remember being an utter mess. Tears had been streaking down their face as they choked on sobs, their eyes burning from all the crying. Nicolas had recently relapsed into their depression, this time it was much worse than before.  
  
     Having the love of their life leave them without a word had taken quite a toll on the demigod; only recently coming to terms with the fact he was never going to return. He was gone for good. Nicolas still wore the engagement ring Alectryon gave to them when he proposed; it was something they couldn’t let go of.  
  
  
     Tears had started to cloud Nicolas’ vision, the events of mere hours ago making their way back into solid memories. The pain they felt clenching their chest, their heart being gripped in an iron hold. Their emotions had hit them like a truck, causing their attempted suicide. It was their first attempt at ending their life, feeling such a strong sense of despair.  
  
     They felt like their life no longer mattered to them; their motivation to live no longer existing. Their life no longer held any meaning to it. They rarely talked to any of their friends, they stayed inside a lot, slept longer, their appetite was fading; life wasn’t worth living.  
  
     As they sat in the bland room on a single cot, dressed in a thin hospital gown, with the two most important people in their life, Nicolas felt a sense of regret. They couldn’t allow themself to leave their family; they knew how it felt to be left by someone who was part of your family.  
  
  
     “I was so fucking scared,” Finnigan started, his voice trembling. “Seeing you passed out on the bathroom floor, with a bottle of pills. I called an ambulance after telling mom.”  
  
     Roxane squeezed Nicolas’ hand reassuringly, said person looking over at their mother. The woman’s eyes were filled with tears, slowly rolling down her face. She knew her eldest child was struggling with depression, but hadn’t realised things were so bad. It broke her heart, seeing her child like this.  
  
     “Does- Does Griffin know?” Nicolas asked, wanting to know if their almost step father was aware of the situation.  
  
     With a nod from Roxane, Finnigan explained to Nicolas that he had called Griffin when they arrived at the hospital and again when the nurse told them Nicolas was awake.  
  
     “He said he was going to come visit as soon as possible,” the brunet stated. “I hope that’ll be soon.”  
  
  
     The group of three sat together on the small cot in the bland hospital room for the next hour or so, talking about this and that. A nurse came in again to check in on Nicolas, looking at the monitor and writing something down, before leaving.  
  
     Later on, Griffin arrived, concern heavy in his expression as he made his way across the room. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, getting as close as he could.  
  
     “Hey, kiddo,” he spoke in a soft tone, his hand coming up to rest upon Nicolas’ cheek, running his thumb along their pale skin. “How’re you holding up?”  
  
     Nicolas shrugged their shoulders. “I could be better; I still don’t know how long they plan on keeping me here.”  
  
     “Hopefully not too long. They’ll make sure to take good care of you.” Griffin smiled warmly at the blonde, ruffling their hair playfully.  
  
  
     Things were going to be alright for them.


End file.
